


Cash 4 Kitalphanite

by FlamingFlyingV



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Ch4, no beta we die like King Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlyingV/pseuds/FlamingFlyingV
Summary: While he would never admit it out loud, Damon Reznor had a soft spot for strays(Andromedatober Day 5: Broken)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Cash 4 Kitalphanite

He didn't really plan on selling the damn thing. The poor girl was trying not to cry as it was while she was handing it over. Damon prided himself in being an asshole, not a monster.

While the little hunk of rare shiny metal was worth far more than it seemed, and on a normal basis he would have agreed with her decision, they were fine. The favor he struck with Alisa was going to be more than enough to get them by. It was sweet how she still wanted to help though. Even after he suggested they sell her out to the man who slaughtered her entire family.

While he would never admit it out loud, Damon Reznor had a soft spot for strays.

After the princess went out with Cal and June on Alisa's little errand, and a roasting from Crimson Dusk leader herself, he found himself in front of the pawn broker she recommended. If she could trust them, so could he.

The broker's bionic eyes flipped between several different colors before settling on a deep purple as she turned the music box over in her hands. "Where the fuck did you manage to find this?"

"Doesn't matter." he stated "Can you clean it up a bit or not?"

The woman raised an eyebrow but didn't question any further. As she began to flip through functions of a multitool, Damon turned his attention elsewhere around the store. All of what he would consider 'the fun stuff' was locked up in the cases behind the woman. Musical instruments from who knows where lined the walls with crudely written paper tags hanging from their necks. Computers and holopads with the intention of being used as burners filled a rack to his left.

Sadly nothing he could really worth sneaking on board. One of the guitars looked neat, but it wasn't like he could play.

The broker muttered something underneath her breath that caught his attention. "What was that?"

"It's broken. How the hell did you manage to break something made of Kitalphanite?"

"Oh. A bridge fell on it." He replied matter-of-factly.

The broker's bionic eyes narrowed. "Whatever."

"So can you fix it?"

"Of course."

"In a couple hours? I'm kind of on a tight schedule."

With a sigh and a flick of the multitool, the broker replied "An hour, but tell Alisa I'm good for my dues this month."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually done his route outside of the Valentines DLC yet, but Damon is a sweetheart :3


End file.
